Twist of Fate
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Going back to season 3 with the episode Keg Max, things will start to take a turn that they didn’t in the show. How differently would things turn out if it had been Rory who he asked to marry him?
1. Chapter 1

Yes the following script was taken from the episode Raincoats and Recipes…like most of my stories I'm sort of trying to get you thinking back to that place and time, only this time this scene will not happen.

"So, um Today..."

"Yes, today."

"An interesting day."

"I'd authorize a case study if I could."

"You know, I could be wrong, but somehow I had a feeling that maybe if Tom hadn't have come in when he did –

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Lindsay."

"It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried."

"Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest."

"We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy."

"I can't imagine that."

"It was a mistake, and I know that now. From the very beginning, it wasn't -

"Wasn't what?"

"It wasn't..." Dean simply nodded towards Rory indicating that it should have been her.

OKAY so we all remember this night and the sad look on Rory's face when the words were said so what if we turned things around a bit. Going back to season 3 with the episode Keg Max, things will start to take a turn that they didn't in the show. How differently would things turn out if it had been Rory who he asked to marry him?

I plan on writing the first official chapter of this story later tonight so don't start hating me when you read this and think…that's it? It would be nice to hear some of your opinions though or even if you are looking forward to this story. Hopefully when I get home from work my mailbox will just be filled with responses. It really is my plan to work on this tonight but it would help to have some motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics not mine

"_There you are, I've been looking all over for you." _

"_Just got tired of everything down there." _

"_Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." _

"_When you have a party, you get what you get." _

"_Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Something did. Come on, tell me. they kiss You're not tired of me, are you? they kiss again That's a pretty good answer" _

_They kiss again, then start making out on the bed _

"_Jess, wait. . . Jess, wait. . . Jess."_

_Rory jumped off of the bed and looked to Jess for an explanation. _

"_You didn't think that this was going to happen like this did you?" _

"_Geez I don't know Rory. I don't know what to think anymore." _

"Jess what is going on with you?"

"I can't take you to prom."

"Why? I thought you were okay with everything. Earlier you said you didn't mind going."

"It's not me…I can't get tickets because I'm not graduating."

"What…why? I mean you said you were doing fine in school. You told me you were bored with the curriculum."

"So bored I decided to skip a few too many days to pass."

Rory shook her head in disbelief. "So you're not graduating."

"I'm not graduating and that's not going to change no matter how many times we say it out loud." Jess said rudely.

"I can't believe this. Jess you are so much better then this, I can't believe you would let this happen."

"Yeah well as fun as it is standing here having this conversation with you I think I have enough people in my life who just look down on me. I don't need this from you too."

"Jess…I didn't mean-

"Yeah I know what you meant. I need some time to think about all of this. To think about us…I'm not so sure we should be together anymore."

Jess turned around to see Rory's expression after saying those words and found that it hadn't changed from the last time he looked at her. The silence spoke for her though.

"I guess you feel the same. Bye Rory." Jess turned and walked out of the door leaving Rory alone in the bedroom.

After the door slammed shut her mind began to race. What exactly just happened? She asked herself. She sat down on the bed and stared down at her hands. Until a tear fell from her face onto her hand she hadn't even realized that she had been crying. Snapping out of her daze she walked to the mirror and wiped away the tears. As she heard music begin to play she realized that she needed to go back downstairs to support Lane.

As soon as she stepped out into the lit hall she could feel her face turn red and the tears beginning in her eyes again. Shaking it off she decided that she needed to have fun tonight, it was going to be hard enough the next few days wallowing over Jess, she decided he wouldn't ruin tonight. As she made her way down the stairs she walked passed Dean, he had been standing there with Lindsay earlier when she walked up but she was now gone. She continued down the stairs without making eye contact with Dean, wanting to avoid any kind of "What's wrong Rory?" kind of conversation with him. While she didn't pay attention, he did. Quickly jumping off the stairs he followed Rory to the main room where the band was performing.

"Hey." Dean said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Dean." She said with a smile.

"So I saw Jess leave earlier. Is he coming back to pick you up later?"

"Nope…I walked here actually. I'll probably just leave with Lane." Rory said as she finally caught a good glimpse of Lane realizing something was definitely wrong.

"I think Lane has had one too many already tonight." Dean said.

"She's been drinking?" Rory asked surprised.

"We saw her near the keg earlier…and I'm pretty sure she had a cup in her hand."

"Wow…I'm not sure that Lane has ever had alcohol before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah I guess there is. Where is Lindsay?"

"Oh she had to leave; her mom needed her home kind of early to watch her sister tonight."

"Well that's too bad…she is missing the party."

"So what is Jess's excuse?"

"What?" She asked in confusion as the crowd began to cheer as the band finished a song.

"What was his excuse for leaving the party?"

Rory thought about how to answer the question and finally replied. "Jess doesn't belong here."

Dean gave Rory a concerned look and was about to ask what was going on as Lane approached.

"Oh my gosh…tonight has been amazing." Lane said clumsily hanging on to Rory's shoulder.

"Lane are you okay?"

"Am I okay…I have never been better. I am finally free." She said flailing her arms in the air.

"Oh wow…you really are drunk."

"Come with me Rory…we must drink more beer." Lane announced putting an arm around her friend. "Dean you come too, you should also have a beer."

Lane dragged her into the kitchen and Dean followed close behind.

"Lane you know I don't think I want to drink tonight. I mean I have to go home, I would never hear the end of it from my mom. Oh my god, my mom…what about your mom? Lane what is going to happen to you when you go home tonight?"

"Nothing…because I'm not going home tonight, we are going to all stay here. Besides my mom already knows that I'm drunk, I called her."

"You called her…"

"Yes and I told her that Dave and I were going to prom together. So everything is set, we are all finally going to go to prom together. Stars Hollow high prom here we come." She yelled loudly and held up her cup as many others joined her in their drunken state.

Dean realizing him and Rory were pretty much the only ones in the house without a cup in their hand decided to get a beer. He continued to listen to the girl's conversation as he fidgeted with the pump on the keg.

"Actually Lane…I don't think I can go."

"What why?"

Realizing it wasn't right to tell anyone else about Jess's situation with school, she decided to go with the part that also involved her.

"We broke up."

Dean dropped his cup spilling the small amount of beer he was able to get out onto the floor. The sound of the cup falling caught Lane's attention.

"Dean come on man. Don't waste the beer." Lane pleaded.

Dean put his hands up in defense. "Sorry Lane, it won't happen again. As a matter a fact, let me make it up to you." He said as he handed her a cup that was full.

"I always did like you Dean."

Zach entered the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey Lane…come on we go back on in five." Zach announced.

"Rory I have to go but we will talk about all of this later. You can't leave okay?" Lane asked stuttering. "You can stay here tonight too."

"Are you sure Kyle doesn't mind?"

"Hey Kyle you mind if Rory stays tonight too?" Lane yelled across the kitchen.

"No…why not. It is a party, the more the merrier." He announced holding up his cup.

"See he doesn't mind."

"Okay Lane I'll be here. You go…be a rock star."

Rory turned to face Dean once Lane left the kitchen.

"So that's Lane drunk." He said.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"At least she is having fun."

"Yeah…"

"Here." He handed her a cup of beer. "You said you were staying…it's not going to be any fun being the only sober one in the room when everyone tries to go to sleep."

Rory laughed. "Yeah I guess not." She said as she took the cup from Dean realizing he had one of his own. "Are you staying too?"

"Yeah actually I am; Kyle asked me a little while ago. That's why I didn't leave with Lindsay."

"Oh." Rory responded as she stared down into the liquid in her cup.

"So that's why you were upset earlier huh?"

"What?"

"When you came downstairs… it looked like you had been crying. It was because of Jess."

"Oh well yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah or at least I will be."

Dean nodded. "Well you want to go get a good seat to watch the band?"

"Yeah let's do that."

A/N: Okay so that's the beginning. I'm excited about this one, mainly because I know the direction I'm going with it. It's going to be fun to go back to the high school era…most of my stories deal with the future not the past. And after watching the episode again to familiarize myself with it I noticed that Lindsay was actually gone when Rory came back downstairs crying to Dean. Where is she? I mean your boyfriend gets in a fight over his ex girlfriend with her current boyfriend and you're no where to be found even after the fight breaks out. If she could have been here to witness this she could have drawn some of her own conclusions of how strong Dean's feelings still were for Rory. Okay so review…I'm excited about the next chapter, I might just go ahead and write it now but I won't post it until I get some reviews, just to make sure we are all on the same page.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour had passed since Rory's first beer and she was now on her third but she was also alone now. Finding it hard to pretend she was having as good of a time as everyone else she snuck out of the backdoor onto the patio. Meanwhile inside things were beginning to wind down and most of the guests had gone home.

Lane crashed down onto the couch next to Dean.

"So where is Rory? She is still here right? Because I need her to be here right now."

"Yeah Lane I'm pretty sure she is still here, I just don't know where exactly…um Lane you don't look so good is there anything I can get you?"

"A bucket would be nice." Lane said hanging her head towards the floor.

"Alright…Dave could you help me over here really quick? Lane is going to need some help getting outside; I think she needs some fresh air."

"Oh yeah sure." Dave quickly went to Lane's side and began to help her towards the door.

"You want some help?" Dean asked.

"No I got her but thanks."

Dean watched as Dave and Lane left through the front door. Everyone else who was left in the house seemed to be hanging out in the kitchen drinking the last of the keg but when he didn't see Rory he decided to look for her. Passing by the patio doors he found Rory sitting alone outside. Opening the door slowly he stepped outside trying not to startle her.

"Hey." He said quietly walking up beside her.

"Dean…hey."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"About what happened with Jess?"

"Actually I was thinking more about me and you."

Dean shook his head not quite understanding what she had meant. "I don't….

"I threw away what we had…for Jess. What the hell was I thinking? How could I have been so naïve to think that he would change or that I could change him?"

"Rory I don't know how to…"

"Dean I don't expect you to answer that question. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I wish I could take it all back. Just relive that day."

"What day?"

"The day of the dance marathon; the day you broke up with me. Believe me I would do things a lot differently this time."

"What would you do differently?"

"Everything, I never realized what we had until it was gone. The way things were with Jess it just seemed like no matter how much I gave him it was never enough."

"Why did the two of you decide to break up?"

"We didn't, he did. But I didn't fight it; I just let him walk out. He thought we were going to have sex." Rory's last sentence quickly got Dean's full attention.

"He tried to make you…"

"No it wasn't like that; he just thought that I was going to let it happen. And when I said no I guess he just wasn't expecting that and that's when he decided we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"I really hate that guy. He should have known that you weren't ready."

"Yeah I guess he should have. Dean can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why didn't we ever talk about you know…"

"Sex?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know I guess I just assumed you weren't ready for that. And then there was also your mom, she can be very intimidating." Dean said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I guess because I just wish that you would have. If we had done that I think things between us would be a lot different right now. I think we would still be together."

"Maybe or maybe not. But if you thought that it would have kept us together why don't you think the same thing for you and Jess?"

"It's different; I was in love with you. I didn't love Jess."

Dean began to get frustrated.

"I don't get it Rory. If you thought your life was so perfect with me in it why did you just let me walk away. Why didn't you fight for it? Why do you have to date someone else to figure all of this out?"

"Because Dean I was scared, everything just happened so fast. I mean I never thought that at the age of sixteen that I would be telling my boyfriend that I loved him. At the time I thought it was absurd to think that I could have found the one person I'm supposed to be with at such a young age."

"I wish you would said all of this sooner."

"What do you think Dean, is it possible to find your soul mate at sixteen?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I don't think I have ever updated any of my stories this quickly before. I decided to write an additional short chapter since so many of you kindly reviewed this story. Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Oh and thanks Freda…I got your message on myspace. I'm not sure what your penname is on here, do you review? I'm glad that you like the stories.

Dean Sat down across from her.

"Yes I do. As a matter of fact I did, I've just been waiting for that person to also realize it."

Rory gave him an understanding stare. "I'm surprised you haven't given up on her by now."

"I wanted to because it was so hard to hold on, but I don't think that I will ever be able to let go. I'm still in love with her."

"Really?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Yes really."

Rory thought for a moment before saying anything. "I still love you too Dean."

Dean stared back at her for a second and smiled. "Who said I was talking about you?"

"Well…I thought…"

"Rory its okay; that was a joke. Of course it's you."

"That was really cruel Dean."

"I know and I'm sorry, I won't do it again. It was just too easy."

"You better not." Rory replied as she playfully hit his shoulder.

Dean began to close the small gap between them. Their lips met and everything else around them seemed to fade away. As they pulled apart Rory kept her eyes shut, scared that if she opened them he wouldn't be there anymore. When she finally opened them she was happy to see that she was wrong.

"What does this mean? I mean what happens now?" Rory asked scared of what answers could follow.

"I thought that part was pretty obvious."

"Well yeah in a perfect world but I don't know…"

"What are you thinking?"

"What about Lindsay?"

"I'll take care of that."

"I feel badly about that though. I mean she didn't really like me to begin with and now she is going to hate me."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Besides Lindsay already knows that I love you, why do you think she never liked you?"

"Wait a minute…how did she know? Did you tell her?"

"No I just…well let's just say the way I acted around you didn't make it too hard to figure out. But that doesn't matter anymore, if you're ready to give us another chance so am I."

"I am…I really want this but I'm scared. What if it's too soon? What if we mess this up again…what if I mess this up again?" Rory asked stressing the I in the sentence.

"Rory no don't think that way. You know it's crazy for us to ignore this. And if you continue to be scared to pursue it how will we ever know what could have been?" Rory looked at him worried. "Look I'm sorry about the events that took place tonight that got us to this point but I am so glad that they happened. If I would have known before that you still loved me I…."

"What…what would you have done about it?"

Dean smiled at her knowing she was enjoying being able to see him like this. "I would have done anything to make sure that you knew that I felt the same way. And if that's what we both wanted, no one would have stood in our way."

Rory reached for Dean's hands and held them in hers using them to pull him closer. Their lips met again, this time the embrace lasting much longer than the last. The two were so engaged into one another that neither of them paid attention to the sliding doors opening or the person staring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry to interrupt guys." Kyle apologized not really sure what he had interrupted. "Dean Lindsay is here, she has been asking everyone if they have seen you."

"Oh okay thanks Kyle."

"Sure…I'll just try to make sure she stays clear of the patio."

"That's okay Kyle, I'm right behind you."

Kyle nodded and closed the sliding door leaving the two of them alone once again.

Rory smiled and pulled away. "Well that was fun while it lasted."

Dean shook his head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Back to reality right?"

"Rory no, I mean I'm going to go talk to her but I'm telling her the truth. I'm going to tell her about you and me."

"I know I'm just really scared about all of this now. I want so badly for this to work for us. I guess I feel like something will have to ruin it."

"I promise everything will be fine, I'm going to tell her everything."

Rory took a deep breath. "Okay."

Dean moved back in for one more kiss before he left. Just as he was about to pull open the door Rory stopped him.

"Dean…

"Yeah Rory?"

"I love you."

Smiling back at her he mouthed it back and continued to go inside. As he walked inside the smile didn't seem to fade away, he walked out into the living room looking for Lindsay.

"Surprise." A voice came from behind him as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

As he turned around to face her the smile he had only moments ago was now completely gone.

"Lindsay…what are you doing back here? I thought you had to baby-sit tonight?"

"Well yeah I was supposed to but my dad cancelled on my mom at last minute, he called and said he had to work late again. I don't know how she puts up with it, he does this to her all of the time. Dean promise me things will never be like that between us?"

"I can't do that Lindsay."

"Why? Dean what's wrong? You don't even seem happy to see me." Lindsay asked concerned.

Just as Dean was about to begin to explain the patio doors opened and Rory stepped inside. Dean's eyes guiltily found her and did most of the talking for him. Lindsay noticed the loss of attention right away and turned to see what he found so interesting. Rory forced herself to look in a different direction just as Lindsay turned to look. Thankfully Rory quickly found Lane on a nearby couch and joined her.

"Lindsay I'm really sorry but I can't be with you anymore. Believe me it's nothing that you did, it's just me."

"It's her isn't it? You were outside alone with her, I saw you when you walked inside. Don't even try to lie to me about it Dean; you said you were over her." Lindsay's voice got louder gaining everyone else's attention.

Dean took notice of the audience they had now gained. "Maybe we should talk about this outside."

"No Dean we can talk about this right here. I want them to hear this; I want them all to know that all of this is your fault, that you are the one with the problem. I should have known the moment she was willing to take you back that you would go running. How could you do this to me Dean?"

"Lindsay I am sorry but I can't help the way I feel about her. I love her and I've always loved her, I'm not trying to make excuses, I just wanted to be honest with you."

"And last weekend Dean…did you love her then too?" Dean stared down at the ground hoping she would leave it alone. "I guess you were just imagining that you were really making love to her huh?"

"Lindsay please don't do this." Dean pleaded.

The fight now had everyone's undivided attention including Rory's.

"No Dean, why should I hide this? You said you loved me, you told me we would be together no matter what. I'm such a fool, I believed everything you said. I guess now that you've got what you wanted from me it's time to move on."

"Lindsay you know that's not true. I'm so sorry, I didn't know until tonight that she felt the same way as me. Believe me if I would have known…"

"Save it Dean, there is nothing you can say right now that's going to make this better or even make you the good guy. Thanks for a memorable first time Dean."

Lindsay stormed out of the front door of the house leaving Dean standing alone with a room full of people staring at him. Rory was now standing by the couch with her arms folded in front of her when the two made eye contact once again. It wasn't until the tears began to fall that Dean realized how much he had hurt both Rory and Lindsay tonight. Not able to hold back her tears any longer Rory ran back outside onto the patio leaving Dean to figure out what to do next.

A/N: okay so I know this is short but I wanted the feedback of everyone before I continued, even though I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do. As a bonus I promise to update the story once I receive fifteen reviews for this chapter…which shouldn't be hard considering over thirty people have this as a favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean followed Rory out onto the patio, not quite sure what to expect he approached more cautiously then he had earlier that night. Rory was fully aware that Dean was now standing behind her but at that particular moment she had nothing to say to him so she continued to stare out into the darkness of the night.

"Rory I am so sorry. Please, we should talk about this. I need to know how you feel."

"How I feel Dean…well I'm sorry but I don't know what to say to that. I'm still busy sorting through all of the emotions…anger, betrayal, jealousy, regret."

Rory's voice became louder and angrier then she had meant for it to. Lindsay could hear them arguing as she sat along the side of the house, it was as far as she could make it before breaking down herself. When she heard their voices she decided to move closer to the back of the house to hear what they were saying, after all this did involve her as well, she felt she had every right to listen in on their conversation.

"Rory you haven't done anything that you should regret."

"Haven't I though? If it wasn't for me going after Jess none of this would have happened. Things would be different; things would be right between us. We would be here tonight at this party as a couple, not like this."

"We can still make things right again, we both made mistakes, now we have a chance to fix them."

"No we can't." Rory said quietly.

"Yes we can, Rory please look at me." Dean begged her to turn around but she shook her head refusing.

"No Dean, it's never going to be the same."

"Rory I love you and I want to be with you more than anything. Please don't let this mess things up, at least give me a chance to explain."

Rory turned around to face him and smiled. "You don't get it do you? I always wanted it to be you Dean. It won't be the same now."

Dean finally began to realize what she was talking about and suddenly felt the worse he had all night.

"This doesn't have to change anything Rory."

"I don't even know why I'm so upset. I mean it's not like I expected you to wait for me but I guess a small part of me hoped that you would. I can't be upset or mad that you went on with your life, but I still feel terrible with how things turned out."

"I am so sorry that I've hurt you like this, if I could take it back I would but the only thing that we can do is move on." Dean moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered close to her ear.

"I really want us to be together again Dean."

"I want that more than anything and we can have it, there is no one standing in our way anymore."

"Dean can I ask you a question and you won't get mad?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Would you have told me about you and Lindsay if she hadn't of said anything?"

"Yes I would have but honestly I don't think I would have mentioned it tonight."

"Why?"

"Well for starters I've finally got a second chance with the love of my life, I don't think that by the way I slept with Lindsay last weekend is the best conversation starter." Dean looked down at the patio beneath his feet guiltily.

"Dean you didn't do anything wrong, I have no reason to be mad at you for this. I'll get over it eventually, it just hurts right now and it's sort of hard to hide the feelings."

"Well it's a relief to hear that you feel that way about it but it doesn't help me any with the quilt. I made a mistake, a big mistake." Dean paused for a second before continuing. "I want to tell you something but I would feel a lot better about it if you promised not to get upset with me."

"I would love to promise you that, but the way you just said that I'm not sure if that's going to happen." Rory said worried.

"I want to be honest with you even if it means you hate me. You remember last Friday I ran into you and Jess near Luke's?"

Lindsay was able to remember that particular day instantly when he mentioned Friday. After all it was the day they both decided they should finally have sex, since her parents were conveniently out of town. At the time she thought it had been wonderful to share the experience with someone she loved but now it started to make sense why he didn't say those words back to her.

"Yeah, you walked by and I said hey and Jess of course gave you the usual smug look, why?"

"After I walked a bit passed you, I turned back around and saw how the two of you were…"

"Making out?"

"Well yeah, and I don't know I just got a vibe from the way the two of you were that maybe you were…"

"You thought Jess and I were having sex?"

"Yeah and I don't know it just hurt so bad to see you with him like that. But later that night was when Lindsay and I had our chance to be together, I knew it was wrong. But in my head I was so mad at the two of you; I thought it would make it easier. Maybe I would get over you faster or something. But it just made me feel worse afterward especially after she said I love you, I couldn't say it back."

"I can't believe you would do that Dean, I mean just to get back at me and Jess?"

"I know, imagine my surprise when it just made me think of you even more afterwards. And now of course it is really coming back to haunt me. Are you mad at me?"

Rory smiled and pulled him close to her. "Dean Forester you are amazing." Dean had been holding his breath waiting for her to say something terrible but was much relived to hear what she said instead. "And I am madly in love with you, I just want to be able to move on and be happy together. Thank you for being honest about everything with me, I want for us to be able to talk to each other about anything."

"Me too." Dean smiled. "And I am also madly in love with you too by the way."

"That's good to know." Rory smiled back at him. "So, since we are being honest about all of this tonight…was Lindsay right earlier?"

"About what?" Dean asked confused.

"About you imagining it was me?"

"Rory??"

"What I mean it does sort of make sense…"

Dean began to blush. "Can we go inside now; you must be freezing out here?"

"Dean stop ignoring the question…"

"Do I really have to answer this question?" Dean asked with a grin that just seemed to keep growing wider.

"No, I think I already know the answer anyway…let's go inside and enjoy the rest of the party with our friends."

Dean smiled and held Rory's hand as they approached the doors.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"I've been ready for this for a long time."


	7. Chapter 7

They walked inside together holding hands both also cautious of the reactions they were getting from other people. Kyle was the first to approach the couple. Dean instantly noticed how intoxicated Kyle had become as Kyle slung his arm around his neck.

"So Dean are the two of you like back together now?" Kyle asked.

Dean turned to face Rory and smiled before answering his question.

"Yes we're together."

"That's great man. And even greater for me...do you know what this means?"

Dean looked at him questioningly. "No Kyle what does this mean?"

"Stars Hollow's favorite couple is back together and it all went down here, at my party. I'm going to be legendary for this."

Rory gave Dean an apologetic smile feeling bad for him for having to be in this situation.

"Yeah Kyle you know Dean and I have only been back together for like minutes and I'm not quite ready to share him yet." Rory said grabbing onto his arm. "So..."

"Oh right...the two of you want to be left alone. Got it, no problem. But hey both of you make yourself at home."

"Thanks Kyle." Dean said as he walked away. "And thank you for saving me there."

"He has a point though; you know everyone will be talking about this tomorrow."

"So let them talk."

"Well you want to sit down?"

"Yeah sure let's sit."

They both made there way over to a vacant couch and even though they both had plenty of room they sat with their legs touching. And Dean's arm also managed to find it's way around Rory.

"Have you seen Lane lately?"

"No not since Dave was helping her out for some fresh air earlier."

"Oh well I've seen her since then, while you and Lindsay were talking..."

"Oh yeah you were sitting with her right?"

"Yeah, I just feel like I've been a horrible friend tonight. I shouldn't have let her drink so much, I should have been around to look after her you know?"

"I know what you mean but at the same time you can't feel bad about it, I mean you sort of had a lot going on tonight yourself that you could've used some advice with."

Just as Dean finished what he was saying to Rory, Lane walked by with Dave.

"Hey Lane..." Rory called out to her. "I was looking for you." Rory explained as Lane walked over to her and Dean.

"Well I've been in the bathroom puking my guts out; don't ever let me drink again."

"Lane, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you tonight."

"Really Rory it's fine, just because I'm wasted doesn't mean I can't see what's going on...you've had quite the night yourself and I want all of the details as soon as I am fully able to comprehend them." Lane turned to walk away but quickly turned back to face them. "Oh Dean, by the way it's good to have you back." Lane told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Lane, I'm glad to be back."

They both watched as Lane walked away and rejoined Dave.

"So there is something I've been meaning to ask you about but haven't really had the chance." Dean mentioned.

"What?"

"What happened to Harvard...why is it Yale all of a sudden?"

"Oh well I got accepted to both but I talked it over with my mom and we made a pro con list and Yale sort of won. It's weird I know, the fact that I've obsessed over going to Harvard for so long but I'm 100 sure that this is the right decision. Besides Yale is a lot closer to Stars Hollow so that means I'll be able to see you more as well."

"I'm really starting to like this idea of Yale."

"So is Southern Connecticut State still the one?"

"Yeah I mean I think so, that's the plan."

"I'm really proud of you Dean."

"It's nothing compared to what you've done but thank you."

"So I'm sure you've heard about this little thing that Stars Hollow High is having...what's it called again?? Oh yeah, prom. Are you by chance going to this little event Dean?" Rory asked mockingly.

"Yeah the prom I've heard it mentioned a few times."

Rory cleared her throat and waited for a response. "So..."

"Rory would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"Wow Dean, I thought you would never ask. Yes I would love to go to the prom with you."

"You look really happy."

"Did I mention how bad I wanted to go to the Stars Hollow prom?"

"No you didn't."

Dean inched closer to her and kissed her gently. As they pulled away from one another Rory noticed the glares they were receiving as she glanced behind Dean's shoulder.

"Dean maybe we should talk more about prom upstairs...where we can have a little more privacy." Rory quietly told him.

Dean began to look around himself realizing what she had meant.

"Alright you go first...I'll follow in a few minutes that way it's not so obvious." He whispered to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory walked upstairs and back into the familiar room that she and Jess had shared only a little over an hour ago. A guilty feeling washed over her as she noticed the comforter on the bed still wrinkled from what had happened earlier. A few seconds later Dean walked into the room bringing her back to reality.

"You know I think it would have been less obvious if we would have just left the room together." Dean said laughing as he walked inside.

"Yes they are quite the observant crowd tonight aren't they?" Rory said still not turning to face Dean.

"Rory is something wrong?" Dean asked curious about her sudden change in behavior.

"No…everything's perfect." She said beginning to cry.

Dean moved over to her so he could see her face. "Then why are you crying? Come sit down." Dean said motioning towards the bed.

"I just feel guilty about all of this, I mean tomorrow with Lindsay and Jess, it's going to be all over town. And yeah Lindsay knows that it's coming but Jess doesn't have a clue. I finally have what I want." Rory looked up at Dean for a moment. "But I don't like how I got it, you know?"

"Rory we've already talked about all of this, we can't help how we feel about each other. I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks of that or if it means Jess is going to lose a few nights sleep…God knows he has made me miss some."

"I know Dean, I still can't pretend that I'm not hurting them though and it's hard because I know I have to or else I won't be happy."

"Rory you have to start putting yourself before others, at least in certain situations, you've always valued the opinions of others more then your own. I think the most perfect example would be your grandparents…do you think they stop to think if what they are saying hurts your feelings?"

Rory held her head back for a moment frustrated. "I know and you're right. I have to do what's best for me. And from here on out that's what I'm going to do, if I feel like it's the right thing for me then I'm going for it. No more discussions or lists, or waiting to talk to mom about it."

"I like the independent Rory."

"Me too." Rory said with a smile.

"So do you have a dress picked out for prom yet?"

"No, not yet. Until tonight I wasn't so sure I would be going to prom."

"So you want to get a limo?"

"Seriously? You want to get a limo to drive us from my driveway to the school? Dean, it's only like a mile."

"Alright then, no limo."

"I mean if you really want to get a limo, I guess we can. I just thought…"

"Rory you're already caving, what happened to being honest about what you want? Besides I have a better idea, it will be much better."

"What is it?"

"It is a surprise, but trust me you'll like this one."

"I hate surprises."

"No you don't, you've always loved them."

"I know I was just hoping you would tell me if I pretended not to care." Rory paused for a moment. "I'm so excited; I can't wait to go to prom with you."

"Rory you do realize that prom is next weekend?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Yeah I do, Chilton's is on the same day. It's just I'd rather go to the Star's Hollow Prom instead."

"I can't argue with that." Dean said relieved.

"So did Lindsay already buy her dress, I mean the two of you were obviously going right?"

"Rory don't do this to yourself. You've got to stop thinking of everyone else. I don't know if Lindsay bought a dress yet but I do know that I already have my tux rented so draw whatever conclusions you would like from that. Just promise me we won't talk about Jess or Lindsay for the rest of the night."

"Okay I promise." Rory said smiling.

"Thank you." Dean replied with a kiss.

"I really want this to work this time…me and you. I really think you're the one I'm supposed to be with. I just have this feeling that no matter what happens between us you'll always be with me."

"Like no matter who you end up with you can never give them your whole heart because a piece will always belong to me." Dean jumped in trying to finish what she was saying.

"Yeah exactly." Rory looked down at the ground shyly.

Dean made sure he was making eye contact with her before continuing.

"Rory you know I feel the same way about you right?"

"I was really hoping you did."

Their lips met and Dean pulled her closer to him closing the gap between them on the bed. Slowly their heads found the pillows and their legs tangled together without breaking away from the kiss. Dean jumped at the sudden touch as Rory's hands found there way underneath his shirt. He found himself holding his breath waiting to see how far she was going to take this.

"Can we take this off?" She asked tugging at his top shirt with a smile.

Dean nodded and lifted his dress shirt above his head revealing the t-shirt underneath.

"That one too." Rory said this time in a low voice.

Dean removed the shirt throwing it onto the floor with the top shirt creating a pile. He laid back down waiting to see what she would do next.

"You know what?" She asked climbing on top of him.

"What?" Dean managed to finally get out barely audible.

"This is the first time I've seen you without a shirt on."

"Yeah I guess it isn't it? You know what else?"

"What?"

"I've still never seen you without your shirt on."

Rory blushed at the comment. "Yeah I guess you haven't have you?" She slowly removed her jacket and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Just as she reached for the hem of her shirt Dean stopped her.

"Wait."

"Why? What's wrong?" Rory asked surprised.

"You don't have to; I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Dean I'm sitting on top of you and asking you to take your clothes off and you're the one who doesn't want to pressure me?"

"Well I don't mind you doing any of these things but after what you told me about you and Jess earlier I just don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"I thought we promised not to talk about Jess anymore tonight?"

"We did didn't we?"

"Yes but just so you know this is a completely different situation then the one I was in with Jess. Same room maybe but everything else…"

"Same room, this is the room you two were in?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"That's a little awkward."

"Well it's either this, Kyle's room, or his parents room…so you decide."

"We'll stay here." He said deciding quickly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not expecting what every other guy in the world does and for respecting that I'm not ready. And just so you know when I say not ready, I'm referring to sex. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm not ready to take my shirt off. You know what I mean?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh as she explained. "I think I'll just let you call the shots, that way I stay out of trouble."

Rory pulled her shirt up over her head revealing her body to Dean for the first time. Dean pulled her down towards him for a kiss, realizing for the first time how perfect his hands fit around her naked waist. As the kissing continued Dean pulled the comforter over them, in what seemed to be perfect timing as the bedroom door flew open.

They both froze as Kyle walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but there is like no toilet paper left downstairs and we keep the extra in the guest bedroom."

"That's alright Kyle we should have asked before coming up here. And this isn't really what it looks like, we were just talking and…" Dean said trying to explain.

"Say no more, no explanation needed. I completely understand." Kyle said as he winked to Dean and disappeared into the bathroom. "Okay I got what I need, I'll leave the two of you alone to continue…talking."

Rory stayed frozen and didn't say a word until the door closed.

"Oh my god, as if they didn't already have enough to talk about."

"It'll be okay, I'm sure Kyle won't say anything. Besides we aren't even doing anything."

"Dean we are at a party in a guest bedroom and appear to anyone outside the bed to be completely naked. The host of the party just walked in on us and you think he isn't going to say anything to anyone?"

"Wishful thinking…come on it'll be okay. We know the truth and that's all that matters."

"Yeah until the rumor gets back to my mom." Rory said rolling to the other side of the bed.

"It's getting late…you sleepy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a little."

"You want your shirt back to sleep in?"

"No it's not exactly the most comfortable sleep attire; I would have brought a t-shirt or something if I would have known about staying the night."

"You can sleep in mine if you want."

"Okay, thanks."

Dean gathered the shirt from the floor and gave it to Rory to put on. Once she put the shirt on she undid her belt and pulled off her jeans.

"It's more comfortable this way; I've never really been able to sleep well wearing jeans. Can you put this on the table next to you?" She asked handing him her house key that she removed from her belt.

"House key on the belt loop…this has Lorelai's name written all over it."

"Yes it was her idea."

Once she was dressed and situated she scooted closer to Dean and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tonight was a good night." Rory said aloud as she rested her head on Dean's chest.

"Yes it was, and we are going to have many more perfect nights together."

Rory smiled as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long until they were both fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The Next Morning

Jess pounded loudly on the door, he had been doing this now for three minutes and began to give up just as a very sleepy Lorelai opened it.

"Jess…it is six AM, I hope you have a good reason for waking me up because I can still put you in the garbage before the trash man gets here."

"Doubtful they don't run on Saturday." He stepped inside without being invited. "I just need to talk to Rory, the two of us had a fight at that party and I've been up all night thinking about it."

"What did you do now Jess?" Lorelai asked tiredly.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Rory."

"Well I would hate to wake her, considering she did manage to sleep through her annoying boyfriend's knocking." Lorelai noticed how uncomfortable Jess got after the mention of the word boyfriend. "I'll go wake her up." She said softly almost feeling sorry for Jess now.

Lorelai knocked softly and then opened the door to Rory's bedroom revealing to her the perfectly made empty bed.

"Jess…did you leave Rory alone last night?" She asked storming back into the foyer.

"Well I left…but she wasn't alone. There were plenty of people there that she knew. Why?"

"Rory didn't come home last night." Lorelai opened the closet frantically searching for a coat to put over her Hello Kitty pajamas. "I have to make sure she is okay…what did the two of you fight about?"

"I'd rather have this conversation with Rory."

"Well she isn't here buddy. Come on I have to go." She said shoving him out the door.

"I'll go with you, she is probably still at Kyle's."

"Wow Jess what would I do without your logic?" She asked scurrying ahead of him.

It was a short walk to Kyle's but it seemed longer with Jess tagging along. Lorelai took notice of the empty beer cups and trash all over the lawn as she made her way to the front door and knocked. She waited a few seconds and knocked again, still not receiving any response.

"Lorelai what are you doing? There was a party here last night; no one is getting up to answer the door. Just try it, I guarantee it's open."

Lorelai realized Jess was right and turned the knob. She peeked into the house first announcing herself.

"Hello, is anyone home?" She asked opening the door wider and hitting the young boy who had crashed on the floor.

"Sorry." Lorelai whispered stepping over him as he rolled over and went back to sleep. She looked around first for someone who she recognized. A few seconds later she spotted Zach curled up at the bottom of the stairs in a bean bag chair.

"Hey Zach, wake up." Lorelai shook him a little until his eyes opened.

"Dude, it's like way early. What is the deal?" He asked husky.

"Have you seen Rory? Did she stay here last night?"

Without saying another word Zach simply nodded and pointed up the stairs. Jess immediately hopped over the rest of the sleeping bodies and headed upstairs. Lorelai tried to follow but couldn't manage to move quite as quickly as Jess did. A guilty feeling washed over him as he approached the bedroom that he and Rory were in the night before, he shook it off and opened the door in hopes to find Rory. As the two sleeping forms came into view his guilt turned to rage.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" He asked loudly causing Rory's eyes to open but only making Dean stir a little.

Lorelai managed to catch up just as Rory sat up in bed. "Jess this isn't what it looks like. Dean and I didn't…" Rory stopped when she saw her mother come into view behind Jess.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lorelai asked loudly. Dean awoke to the sound of Lorelai's angry voice and shot up in bed next to Rory.

"Mom nothing happened. Dean and I were just sleeping." Rory stopped talking realizing how bad it looked and sounded.

"Okay the first time the two of you spent the night together I eventually believed that but it is going to take a lot more convincing this time considering your clothes are on the floor and you're wearing Dean's instead."

"The first time? They've slept together before?" Jess asked fuming. "I thought you weren't ready, apparently you're just not ready to be with me."

"Jess nothing happened, not that I even owe you an explanation, you're the one who broke up with me and ran out of the room."

"I didn't break up with you; I said I needed some time to think." Jess ran his hand through his hair clearly frustrated. "Rory…can we talk somewhere else besides here?" Jess asked eyeing Dean.

Rory looked away from Jess and back at Dean.

"Excuse me; I just caught my kid in bed with a guy. I think I got dibs on the first talk."

"Forget it; I'm out of here anyway. Have a nice life Rory." Jess said before storming back down the stairs and slamming the front door waking half of the house.

"Okay, Rory now is the time to put your clothes back on. We are going home and you are never leaving there again." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Lorelai nothing happened. All we did was sleep; Rory wasn't comfortable wearing her clothes to sleep in so I let her borrow my t-shirt." Dean tried to help.

"I'm really having déjà vu here. Look we can talk about this at home, looking at the two of you half naked in bed is really getting to me, regardless of the circumstances."

"Can I keep the t-shirt?" Rory asked Dean quietly not wanting to have to change.

"Yeah."

Rory stood up and quickly pulled her jeans on under the shirt. She gathered the rest of her things and looked back to Dean.

"I'll call you later." She told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with her mom.

Rory squinted at the sudden change in light as the sun beamed down on them when they left the house.

Lorelai began to laugh as they stepped outside of the house. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Mom you believe me right? I swear nothing happened. We kissed, that's it."

"Do you really want to have this conversation in the streets of Stars Hollow?"

"No not really."

"By the way, the baggy shirt thing works for you. Most girls can't pull it off but you can."

"Well it's only fair, you can pull off wearing Hello Kitty pajamas in public but I can't."

_A/N: I have posted a blog on the NarcoGilmore myspace page, it's the idea for my new story and I would really love to see what you guys think._


	10. Chapter 10

Lorelai remained silent as they both walked into the house together. Rory waited for a moment still standing by the door for her to say something but when nothing was said she decided to speak up first.

"Mom, I'm really sorry I didn't call you."

"That's what you're sorry about? That you didn't call. Just explain to me how this happened in the first place…didn't Dean also have a girlfriend yesterday?"

"Yes, but we both realized that…well we started talking after the thing with Jess and I realized how much I messed things up with Dean and how perfect he was for me."

"Wait…what thing with Jess?"

"He sort of thought, well assumed, that I was ready to have sex with him and when it didn't happen he got upset and left."

Lorelai let out an irritated sigh. "I should have known, the way he was acting this morning when he came looking for you…I knew he had done something bad." Lorelai stopped for a moment and seemed to be deep in thought as she stared back at Rory. "So if you weren't ready to have sex with Jess, then you also wouldn't have sex with Dean. At least you wouldn't have that soon." Lorelai said thinking out loud.

"Mom I told you we didn't do anything. I promise when it is time, I'll talk to you first."

"Alright." Lorelai replied crossing her arms and walking into the living room taking a seat.

Rory followed and plopped down beside her on the couch.

"I'm going to the Stars Hollow prom." Rory suddenly announced.

"Oh yeah…with Dean?"

"Of course with Dean." Rory said insulted.

"Sorry wasn't sure how many other guys you talked to last night." Lorelai joked.

"And um speaking of prom night…you know how I said I would talk to you first before…well you know?"

"What…are you kidding me? Prom is next weekend."

"Don't you love how your sense of humor is starting to rub off on me?" Rory asked smiling as she got up to go to her bedroom.

"You're evil to do that to your poor mommy and that's not very funny." Lorelai yelled back to her as Rory walked away.

After everyone's abrupt exit Dean gathered his clothes from the floor and got dressed. As he made his way down the stairs he was cautious not to wake anyone. Making it out of the house without any interference he began to feel lucky but that feeling quickly faded as he saw Jess standing in the street in front of the house. Knowing that this was going to have to happen eventually he decided to get it over with.

"Jess…"

"You know you really had that image down." Dean stared back at Jess not quite sure where he was going with that statement. "Being the good guy but as soon as there was a weak moment you rushed right in and took advantage of it…of her."

"Please you should talk…if you hadn't of tried to force her to have sex with you last night none of this would have even happened. Thanks for being a jackass, by the way. You showing your true colors finally worked out for me." Dean began to walk away.

"Hey we're not done here." Jess announced following him.

"Actually I think we are."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Does that blonde you run around here with all the time know about this…what would she think?"

"Wow Jess that sounds a little like a threat." Dean said turning back around to face him.

"Maybe it is."

"Well I thought she took it rather well, all things considered. But you two could talk about all of this some more together, if you think it will help." Jess shook his head in disbelief. "I told you were going to screw up and I also remember being very clear that when you did, I would be there to pick up the pieces. I'll see you around Jess." Dean said before finally walking away for good this time.

Later that night….

Dean approached the Gilmore house with caution. Seeing no lights on in the house he assumed that Lorelai would be asleep and now would be a safe time to talk to Rory. He kneeled down by her window and looked around him again before knocking. Getting no response from the first knock he knocked again a little louder. When the curtain began to move his heart skipped a beat as he waited to see which Gilmore girl it would be, he was happy and relieved to see Rory.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory smiled at the sight of him but just as she opened the window her face became more serious.

"Dean…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. You never called and I was getting worried."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just everything was so crazy here when we got back home. Once I finally convinced my mom that we didn't have sex, she still wasn't ready to let me out of her sight for a while. So we just stayed in and had a movie and junk food night."

"So then everything is okay now?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Yeah everything's okay."

"Good, that's good to hear." Dean looked down and back up not sure what else to say. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait a second…do you want to come in for a little while?"

"I don't know, isn't your mom home?" He asked sounding a bit afraid.

"Yeah but she already went to bed."

"I guess I could stay for a while." He said with a smile.

Rory moved to the side of the window making room for him to climb through.

"I think you might be just a little too tall to climb through windows." She joked as Dean hit his head trying to climb inside.

"I think you might be right, you're going to have to convince Lorelai to like me again so I can actually use an entrance I fit through."

"I don't think it's going to take long…you're just too easy to love." She said with a smile.

Dean smiled back at her as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She took notice of the goofy grin on his face.

"What…why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you this way and to be here. I've missed that smile…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. If you keep saying things like that it's going to make it very hard for me not to kiss you."

"Well if you really want to, I'm not going to object, and actually since you brought it up." He said moving closer towards her until their lips met.

"Um…and if you continue to kiss me like that, it's going to be hard to let you leave tonight."

"You know, I didn't get to tell you how much fun I had last night…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She said pulling him back towards her for another kiss.

Dean gladly gave in to her as they both fell back onto the bed. Rory opened her eyes to find Dean smiling back at her. "You're really freaking me out a little with that smile…it's almost creepy."

"I'm sorry; I can't help it you just make me smile. And I also just realized that you're still wearing my shirt."

"Oh yeah I am, I'll admit it, I kept it on because it smells like you."

"I'm kind of surprised…I mean you've had it on for so long now, I would think it would begin to smell more like you." Dean joked.

Rory pulled part of the collar of the shirt up to her nose to smell it. "You know I think you're right, we should trade."

"What?"

"Let's trade shirts…you can have this one back and you can let me have the one you're wearing instead, it still smells like you."

"Is this going to become a regular thing for us to trade shirts?" He asked as he began to pull his up over his head.

"Why…do you not want me to wear your shirt?" She asked placing a kiss on his bare chest once the shirt was fully removed.

"No, I insist that you wear my shirt…if that's what you want to do."

"Stay with me tonight."

"What about your mom?"

"We can wake up before she does and if we do it early enough you might even be able to leave the house using the door."

"Really I can actually exit through a real door?"

"You sure can."

Dean smiled and pulled her closer towards him for a kiss as they slowly fell back onto the bed together.

"I've never noticed how small your bed was before. Tonight is actually the first time I've ever been on it."

"Yeah sorry about that, I guess that just means we're going to have to sleep holding onto one another so we don't fall off."

"I can't believe that this is really happening."

"What?"

"Us…together again, I had almost given up any hope of us getting back together. I just thought…well you have no idea how happy I am now to find out that you still love me."

"I was jealous." Rory admitted as her fingers brushed his lower abdomen underneath his shirt not realizing how it was actually affecting him.

"Of who?" Dean managed to get out a little choked up.

"Of Lindsay…what you guys had. You always looked so happy. I think I actually noticed the two of you because I was so unhappy with Jess. And I would get angry at myself and think that should be me, not her. I know it sounds selfish but no matter what happens between us I think I will always consider you my Dean." Rory smiled and bit her bottom lip showing a hint of embarrassment as she told him the truth. "And I truly believe that we are supposed to be together and no one else could take that place, no matter how hard we try to make it work."

Dean smiled back at her. "You know how sexy you are when you talk like that?" Rory let out a small nervous laugh. "Just so you know I will always consider you my Rory too."


	12. Chapter 12

A groggy Lorelai made her way downstairs excited to already smell the coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up early." Lorelai mentioned to Rory while opening the cabinet for a cup.

"Yeah I thought I would get a head start, I really want to find my dress today and it's Sunday so my time is even more limited since the store closes at six." Rory explained looking through a prom dress magazine at the table.

"Exactly how early did you wake up this morning? I could have sworn I heard voices coming from the kitchen around five." Lorelai explained still half asleep.

"Well I just woke up about an hour ago, I didn't hear anything earlier." Rory said not making eye contact by continuing to stare at the magazine. She knew if her mother saw her eyes she would be able to tell that she was lying. "Do you have time to go with me to look for a dress today?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Sure I'll just call Sookie and Michele to let them know I'll be in later."

"Alright we should both get dressed…picking out the perfect dress is going to take some time and we need to get there before everyone else does."

"Wow what's gotten into you…since when has getting the perfect dress meant this much to you?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Mom please, I really want this to be special."

"Okay, sorry. I've just never seen you this way, normally its give me the dress and if it fits great." Lorelai tried to explain herself as she walked away to get dressed.

About an hour later they found themselves in front of the boutique in Stars Hollow. Just as they were about to walk inside two girls swung the door open exiting with bagged dresses in hand.

"I guess you're not the only one who waited until last minute to get your dress." Lorelai stated as they both noticed the line for the dressing rooms.

"Great I'm never going to find a decent dress with all of these people shopping for the same thing."

"Rory look, how about this one?" Lorelai asked holding up a black dress with white polka dots.

"You're kidding right?"

"Hey, this dress would have been a huge hit at my prom."

"And we will leave it at that." Rory said looking away.

"Hello Rory, Lorelai…is there anything I could be of assistance with?" A peppier then usual Kirk greeted them.

"Oh hi Kirk…you're working at the boutique now?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"You know me Lorelai…I go where the party is. This week it just happens to be prom."

"Uh huh…well Kirk, Rory here is looking for the perfect prom dress. You have any suggestions?"

"Well let's be honest if you don't have a dress by now…the pickings are very slim." He said sure of himself.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just make you a dress?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom it's too late for that. We'll just have to go somewhere else; maybe Hartford won't be as picked over."

"Actually we've gotten many calls from the boutiques there hoping we would have what they needed and of course we don't." Kirk explained.

"Kirk come on, there has to be something decent left in this store." Rory insisted.

"Alright listen, I haven't told anyone else about this yet." Kirk whispered so no one else would hear.

"Okay what is it Kirk?"

"The boutique closes at six today…we have several dresses on a courtesy hold in the back, anything that isn't picked up by six will be put back on the floor for sale."

"Kirk you have to let me come back in at six…I have to get a dress."

"Sorry Rory we close at six, you will have to come back the next business day."

"Kirk I can't come back, I have school. Kirk please…"

"Alright but you better be here at six sharp, my mother will be upset if I'm not home in time for Wheel of Fortune."

"I promise Kirk I will be here. Thank you."

Rory and Lorelai walked back outside together both unsure of where to go next.

"You know I won't be able to come back with you at six…I'll have to stay at work since I'm going in later."

"That's okay… I mean I wanted you to help me find something but at this point it doesn't sound like I'm going to have much to choose from anyway."

"You want to grab a bite at Luke's before I go to the inn?" Lorelai asked forgetting about the circumstances.

"As much as I would love to have the pancakes…I don't think that would be the best thing to do right now." Rory explained.

"Sorry, I completely blanked on the Jess situation there. You think he told Luke about what happened?"

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Rory's gaze suddenly drifted towards the market and a small smile spread across her face. "Why don't you go ahead to Luke's…I'll just grab something else."

As Rory spoke Lorelai turned to see what she was staring at noticing the market. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm fine really. I think I'm actually going to stop by Lane's and see her dress anyway."

"Okay, well I'll see you at home later. Call me when you find the dress, I want to hear all about it." Lorelai yelled back as she began to cross the street to Luke's leaving Rory standing alone on the sidewalk.

Rory walked to the market and went inside. As she made her way down one of the aisles she found exactly what she was looking for.

"You busy?" She asked sneaking up behind him.

Dean smiled and turned around to face her. "I am but I always have time to help a customer." He said pulling her close for a kiss.

"Whoa, I do hope you don't treat all the customers this way."

"You'll be happy to know that you are the only person I've ever kissed in this market."

"You're right that does make me happy." She said smiling. "So did you miss me?"

"I did…and it's only been what? Four hours." He asked looking down at his watch. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I went dress shopping this morning."

"Oh yeah, did you find a dress?"

"No, I have to go back at six. That's when Kirk is putting back everything that's on hold."

"Kirk sells dresses now?"

"Yeah I guess so…and the weird little man holds the future of our prom in his hands." She said laughing. "And that's sort of what I needed to talk to you about. What time do you get off today?"

"Four, why?"

"Can you go with me to pick out my dress? I know it's not a guy thing to do but my mom isn't able to go and I really just want to find the perfect dress…"

"Rory stop, you don't have to explain…I'll go with you."

"Thank you…we have to be there at six sharp or Kirk will leave."

"Okay I'll just call you after work or you can meet me here at four." Dean looked around for a moment making sure no one was around before continuing what he was going to say. "How did everything go this morning…did your mom say anything about last night?"

"No she had no idea you were there."

"So maybe we could do it again?"

"Dean…I have school tomorrow, as much as I really would like to, I can't stay up all night making out with you."

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"No I can't." She said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll meet you here at four."

Dean smiled and waved goodbye as he watched her leave out of the backdoor of the market.

Later that day…

"You do realize we're going to be early right?" Dean asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes but it's better to be early then late. And I want to be sure that I'm the first to see whatever Kirk is hiding back there."

"I'm not sure I even want to know what Kirk is hiding back there." He explained opening the door for her to go inside first.

"Hey Kirk…have you put back any of the dresses yet?" Rory asked hopeful.

"Well it isn't quite six yet but what the hell, I'm not getting any younger. I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the back.

"I'm so nervous Dean…I know there isn't going to be anything."

"Rory its okay…if you can't find a dress we'll just skip prom."

"Are you crazy, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to go to this prom?"

"Okay sorry. Don't worry you'll find something."

"Alright I found three dresses that didn't get picked up today." Kirk announced reappearing with dresses in hand.

"Kirk you said there were a bunch…"

"Yes well this morning there were, most of them were picked up. I do recall mentioning that to you as well."

"I know, you're right, so what do I have to choose from?"

"Well I come with three but this one is automatically out." Kirk explained throwing the bag onto the counter.

"Why?"

"It's a size twelve. Working in here the past week has taught me a lot, starting with the fact that you're not a size twelve. Both of these may be an option, the black one may be a little big on you but your mom could always fix it." He told her handing her both of the dresses.

"Wow Kirk thanks, I think." Rory grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him along with her towards the dressing room.

A few minutes later she came out in the black dress, Kirk was right it wasn't the best fit and the color seem to wash her out, but it would work if it had to.

"What do you think?" Rory asked Dean.

"It's okay…I'm not really used to seeing you wear that much black."

"Yeah I know…let me try the other one."

Rory disappeared behind the curtain and Dean could tell that Kirk was hovering behind him. He slowly turned around to face him.

"I knew the black wouldn't have been that great of a fit for her. The next one should work." Kirk said sure of himself and his new found dress fitting abilities.

"Kirk you're really starting to freak me out a little. It would make me a lot more comfortable if you just backed up a bit."

"Fine, I'll be at the desk if you need me." He said crossing his arms and walking away.

"Dean, could you zip this for me?" She asked opening the curtain slightly revealing the blue dress for the first time.

"Sure." Dean quickly zipped the dress and they both took in the view of it in the mirror together. "Wow, I think this is it. You look amazing; the color makes your eyes sparkle even more."

"It is nice…you're right this is it." She said with a smile. "Okay unzip me so we can pay and get out of here."

Kirk quickly re-bagged the dress for her and they were soon on the way back home. As they came to a stop at her front door she turned to face him.

"Thanks for going dress shopping with me."

"Are you kidding…I got off easy. You only had two dresses to choose from."

"Well Lane and I are going to meet tomorrow and discuss hair and makeup if you want to come over."

"I think I'll pass on that but call me when all the girly stuff is done."

"Okay."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and moved closer to him for a goodnight kiss.

"Bye." She whispered as she watched him walk back down the steps.

Once he was out of sight she went inside the house and straight to her bedroom. The dress had only been off for a few minutes and already she felt the need to put it on again. She hung the dress from the back of her door and quickly unzipped the bag. This time a small note fell to the floor from the inside pocket of the bag. As she picked the note from the floor and read the words her heart sank.

_Dress being held for Lindsay Lister. _


	13. Chapter 13

Lorelai knocked on Rory's door finding it odd that she would go to bed this early.

"Rory, are you awake?" She asked opening the door slightly.

"Yes, who could go to sleep in such a cruel world?"

"What, hon what's wrong? Have you been crying? Did something happen between you and Dean?"

"Yes and no…you're asking too many questions at once. How do you expect me to answer them all?"

"Sorry…so yes you've been crying but not about Dean?" Lorelai guessed.

"I can't go to prom." She finally let out sitting up in bed.

"Why not?" Just as she asked the question Rory's eyes wandered over to the dress hanging on the back of her door and Lorelai's eyes quickly followed.

"Oh good you found a dress."

"No, actually I found Lindsay's dress. I can't wear it. I didn't know until I got home and this fell out." She said handing Lorelai the tag.

"Oh wow, that's a little awkward. Have you talked to Dean about it yet?"

"No not yet, we were both so excited to find the dress that actually looked halfway decent on me. God is punishing me; he is punishing me for taking Dean away from Lindsay."

"No he is not. See you may find this to be a huge coincidence but really given the town that we live in, this is just the norm. I mean of course you would end up with her dress." Lorelai said beginning to laugh a little at the situation.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"I say you just wear it anyway, it's not like she will be there. I mean technically you have her dress, not to mention her date. The date she could do without but you can't go to prom without a dress."

"Maybe she got a different dress and possibly another date."

"Well then if that's the case then this isn't her dress, she found something else. Trust me everything will be fine, just wear the dress."

"Can't you just make me a dress?"

"Oh yeah sure, maybe if you would have asked two weeks ago. Look if it's really making you feel this bad then just take it back to the store and get something else."

"I can't, this was it. There is nothing else to get."

"Well you can always just stay home."

"This night was supposed to be perfect, Dean and I have only been back together for two days and already things are falling apart."

"You should call Dean and talk to him about this; he could even come over for a little while. Believe me he is going to think this is silly to worry about as well."

"I don't know if he will be able to, it's already nine and we both have school tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will find a way out of his house if it means seeing you." Lorelai said walking to the door. "Let's just be sure that he also finds his way back into his own bed tonight."

"What?" Rory asked her expression going from sad to surprised.

"Not much gets passed me you know, especially in my own house."

"You knew he was here last night and you didn't say anything?"

"Actually I didn't know about it last night…I found out today. Don't you know by now that the fruit and vegetables in the marker have ears? You and Dean should consider finding a more private place to talk about things."

"Mom, I swear nothing happened."

"I know, I trust you. Which is why I'm telling you to call Dean, you won't feel better until you two can talk about this."

Dean arrived quickly after the call from Rory. As he walked up the steps to the Gilmore residence he was a little stunned to find Rory sitting outside alone on the porch swing.

"Hey…what's going on? You sounded upset on the phone." He asked taking a seat next to her.

"The dress that I bought…"

"Yeah, I remember it was just a few hours ago."

"It was on hold for Lindsay."

"Okay well that's a little weird but it really doesn't matter. If you like the dress, I say wear it."

"You sound like my mom…what if Lindsay is there and she sees me in her dress?"

"Her dress? She may have put it on hold but you're the one who bought it. That dress is your dress. Besides knowing Lindsay she probably had several dressed on hold in a few different stores. I'm sure she just decided on something else."

"You really think so?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes I do and I also think that no matter what the circumstances were that dress is yours not hers."

Rory smiled as she casually slipped into his arms. "I just don't want her to see me in it, especially if it was "the" dress."

"The dress…don't you think if that were the dress she would have picked it up already? Besides if she is at prom, then she obviously found another dress."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Let's make a deal right now, that no matter what anyone says or does at prom, nothing will have an effect on our night. No one else matters, as far as I'm concerned we will be the only two people there."

"You've got yourself a deal."

They sat quietly for a moment both staring off into the night. Rory realized how warm she had become since Dean sat beside her, she remembered wishing earlier she had a heavier coat but not sat content.

"My mom found out about last night."

"What, how?" Dean asked suddenly alarmed.

"Don't worry, everything is okay. Someone overheard us talking earlier today in the market. And I guess it didn't take long before it got back to my mom."

"Really…the people in this town really need to find better things to do with their time."

"She wasn't mad but she did say to make sure that you find your way back into your own bed tonight."

Dean laughed. "Let's just not go to bed at all." Rory stared up at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I could sit here all night and just hold you."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day he didn't look forward to walking into first period English. Mainly because he and Rory stayed up a bit later then they probably should have the night before and secondly because Lindsay and a few of her friends also were in the class. He hadn't seen her since the night of the party and he had no idea how well she was dealing with things.

He took a seat in the back hoping that he would be able to keep a low profile the rest of the semester. When he noticed Lindsay and her friend walk into the room together he quickly looked down at his notebook, a few moments later Todd took a seat next to him bringing his attention away from his desk.

"Hey man…"

"Hey Todd, how was your weekend?"

He laughed before responding. "Definitely not as eventful as yours!" He leaned in closer before saying the rest. "So I've heard you've been a busy man. First Lindsay then Rory, I need details."

"You don't even know what you're talking about…where did you hear that anyway?"

"Dude it's only all over school. Apparently a lot went down at Kyle's party Friday; I can't believe I missed it. That's the last time I go to my dad's house for the weekend." He explained getting his books from his book bag.

"Believe me you only have half of the story…"

"I heard Lindsay punched Rory in the face and then Rory pulled out a wad of Lindsay's hair…"

"Todd stop spreading these ridiculous lies, there wasn't a fight, at least not a physical one anyway. Are people seriously talking about this?"

"Yes they are definitely talking about this; did you really think that they wouldn't? There's something else too…" Todd said almost as if he needed his permission to continue.

"What?"

"Well Jess Mariano isn't in school today…"

"Yeah so, when is he ever here? I would be more concerned if he actually did come to school."

"I know man but given the circumstances people are talking, this one guy said he found you and Rory in bed together, pretended to leave but really waited for you outside. Another said he saw the two of you arguing in the street in front of Kyle's house, since then no one has seen or heard anything about Jess. You didn't kill him and stash his body somewhere did you?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

He held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm just informing you of what people are saying."

The bell rang and their teacher closed the door to the classroom, stopping some of the chatter but not all of it.

"Do me a favor, if you hear anyone else talking about this, just tell them to mind their own business. None of what you've heard is true other then Lindsay and I broke up and now I'm with Rory. That's all there is to it, there isn't anything else to know."

"Okay but just so were straight on this, you didn't kill Jess right?"

Not bothering to even answer the question he just rolled his eyes at his clueless friend and sat back in his seat waiting for the teacher to give them some sort of instruction. Already he couldn't wait for school to be over and it had barely just begun.

She smiled seeing the familiar face waiting at the bus stop; she practically jumped into his arms when she was finally able to get to him.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was going to call you but now I don't have to." She said with a smile. "So do you have to work tonight or can we hang out?"

"No, I don't work tonight, I'm all yours. What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could plan out prom night. I mean obviously there's the whole getting dressed up and dancing thing but what about after?"

"I guess that depends on when you have to be home."

"I don't think that will be much of an issue for prom night, I think she is sort of expecting me to stay out all night."

"Well then we will do whatever you want…" He said watching his feet as he walked.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a very long day. Everyone at school, well they're just all talking you know?"

"No I don't know, I don't go to your school. What were they saying?"

"For starters the entire school thinks we had sex at Kyle's house this weekend oh and then there's the fact that I killed Jess and put his body in the lake. I mean its hard enough dealing with the truth much less all this crap they're making up."

"Jess went to California, to live with his dad. Luke told us this morning when we went in for coffee."

"Well that takes care of one of the rumors." Rory looked over at him suddenly realizing the bruise that still seemed to be forming on the side of his eye.

"Dean what happened?" She asked her hand gently touching the bruise.

"One of the guys on the basketball team, Rob, I guess you two went to school together before…" Rory nodded remembering the guy. "If it would have been anything else, I'd of just let it go but I couldn't let him talk about you like that Rory."

"Oh God, the two of you got into a fight?"

"Yeah we did."

"I can't believe he actually hit you." She said touching his face again acting as if her touch may possibly heal him.

"Don't worry; he's the one who needed stitches."

"What? Did this happen at school?"

"Yeah."

"And neither one of you got in trouble?"

"Not exactly…"

"Dean did you get suspended?" Rory asked concerned and disappointed.

"Is it too late for you to get tickets for Chilton's prom?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you would get into a fight just a few days before prom." Rory still complained as they went inside of her house.

"Rory I know but I couldn't take it anymore, I can't wait till graduation, I can finally get out of that rumor mill."

"Dean we live in Stars Hollow so unless you plan on moving you will always be part of that rumor mill. People are going to talk, its human nature." He didn't say anything but winced at a sudden pain that shot through his eye. "Have you put ice on that?"

"Only for a few minutes before I left school, I was just ready to get out of there."

"Come here." She pulled him by the hand leading him into her room. "Sit." She instructed towards her bed.

"Why, are you going to join me and make me feel better?" He asked finally smiling genuinely since she got off the bus that day.

"No, I'm going to get you some ice…so your face isn't swollen in our prom pictures."

His smile slowly faded when he realized how serious she had just become. He laid down on the bed and waited for her to return with the ice. She came back with a dish towel full of ice held in tight with a rubber band. "Sorry but we don't have any ice packs or anything like that around here."

"This is fine, thank you." He said taking the towel from her and slowly put it up to his swollen eye. "You're sad." He stated the obvious.

"Well yeah aside from you being punched and then kicked out of school now we can't even go to the Star's Hollow prom."

He reached for her and pulled her down beside him on the bed. "You know I love you more then anything?"

"I really hope so…" She said with a smile and a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"I know I should have just let what he said go today but I just couldn't. I promise I'm going to make this up to you, even if it means creating our own prom in the square, we will go to our senior prom."

"That's an interesting thought but I think we will still be able to go to Chilton's."

"Still that's not exactly what you wanted, and I want to be able to give you everything that you want."

Rory repositioned herself to move closer to him, her legs tangled with his and he wrapped his arms around her. In that position he was easily able to pull her on top of him. They smiled at each other and at that moment he knew that all he needed was her and hoped that she would be thinking the same thing. "Everything I need is right here." After he heard those words every muscle in his body tightened, every muscle. She kissed him again but this time with passion that she never knew existed inside her. He also took notice of the sudden change surrendering every last bit of his concentration to her. The towel of ice fell to the side of the bed, which didn't seem to distract either of them. She was still in her Chilton uniform; it took him a moment to pull her shirt loose from being tucked in her skirt. His hands carefully slid up underneath the back of her shirt making her jump a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She laughed before explaining. "Yeah your hands are just a little cold still, from the ice."

"Right, sorry."

"No it's okay, don't stop."

_Don't stop_. He thought to himself. _Does that mean what I think it means? _ Normally he would take that as carry on with the make out session but there was something about how she said it, it definitely meant something else. "Rory, are you…I mean do you want to…"

"Dean shouldn't I be the one that's nervous about this?"

"So does that mean you want to, are you ready?"

"Yeah I think so, I mean I can't think of any reason to wait anymore, I mean as long as we're safe about it. I love you and I know I want to be with you, I think we should do it." She finished up her speech with confidence and a big smile.

"So when you say we should, you mean right now?"

"Yes right now."

At that point he knew everything that he needed to, their lips became fused together once again and his hands now fidgeted with the buttons on the front of her shirt. Finally he reached the last one and carefully pushed the shirt back off her shoulders. He smiled suddenly recalling a recurring dream he had previously had of this moment, only in his dreams had he ever thought he would be taking off her private school uniform and then make love to her for her first time. Up until that night of the party he just assumed that Jess would have taken away any pureness that Rory still possessed but he was more then happy to find out that he was wrong.

"You're so beautiful."

She smiled at the compliment but quickly reminded him that it was no longer necessary for words to be spoken as she sat up applying pressure to his waist. Both of them were so wrapped up in one another that neither took notice of the sound of the front door opening. Lorelai walked into the kitchen, sat some bags onto the table and quickly did a double take back to Rory's bedroom; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sorry to interrupt but don't you think you two should at least close the door?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Mom I didn't expect you home so soon…" Rory tried to explain as she reached for her shirt that managed to get a considerable distance away.

"Well that much is clear. How long have you even been home, I mean it hasn't even been twenty minutes or so since your bus was due…wait, the two of you did go to school today right?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Dean do you mind if I talk to my daughter alone? We have some catching up to do."

"No of course not, I guess I should get home anyway, give my parents the bad news." The last part he said looking back at Rory.

"Good luck." She whispered to him as he got off of the bed and headed for the door.

Lorelai waited for him to leave before saying anything else.

"Rory I thought you were going to talk to me about this first?"

"I know, but this isn't exactly something that you plan, and please don't be mad at Dean I'm the one who started it and I told him that I wanted to."

"I'm not mad; I remember being young, which is why I want you to talk to me about this stuff. I can't imagine my life without you right now, and I don't regret anything that happened in the past that brought me here but can you honestly tell me that you're ready to be a mother right now?"

"No of course not, but it's not like you get pregnant every time you have sex just because you're young either. I'm eighteen you can't protect me forever, eventually I'm going to have to make decisions on my own."

"I know but I can help with this, I think we should go see your doctor tomorrow and you can get some birth control. I know you don't want this but this is where I draw the line…the way you and Dean act towards each other you'll never make it passed prom night a virgin."

"Okay, let's do it." Rory said amazingly cooperative.

"So then you're okay with this, you'll go on the pill."

"Yes, I was actually going to mention it to you today but you beat me to it. Do you think you could get something scheduled for tomorrow sometime?"

Lorelai was suddenly taken aback by Rory's sudden push of the subject. "Yeah I think we could, you may have to leave school early or go in late but I'll call now and find out for sure."

"Thanks mom."

"Can I just ask one thing before we make any calls?"

"Yeah go ahead…"

"You're doing this because you want to right? Not because you feel like Dean has experience and that if you don't have sex with him you could lose him right?"

"Mom no, believe me I want to do this. Besides what makes you think this isn't Dean's first time?"

"Trust me you didn't have to actually be at Kyle's party to find out what went down there, and why."

"I hate this town."


End file.
